The invention is broadly concerned with food preparation in a kitchen environment, and more particularly relates to means for performing the multiple tasks involved therein, including the preparation and mixing of ingredients, the scraping of bowls and pans the decoration of foodstuffs such as cakes, and the like.
While hand-held culinary scrapers of a variety of shapes are known, these known devices are normally single purpose implements, that is they are concerned only or primarily with the ability to scrape the interior of a pan, bowl or the like. Such implements are of limited practical utility and, as they are used at only one stage of the culinary procedure, are easily misplaced or disregarded.
Similarly, single purpose implements are normally used for the performance of many other common tasks, such as food scoops for adding ingredients, blades for slicing dough and similar foodstuffs, and edged instruments for decorating foods such as cakes.